


Focus and Control

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Kakegurui (Anime), 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bladder Control, Boot Worship, Can't figure out what they really feel and think bc they don't even know, Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean technically yes and no, Idk what their relationship is i just know its a mess, If the tags upset u turn back now save yourself instead of ripping into me, Its after the eye flashback but long before yumeko arrives and the series starts, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masochism, Mutual but also 50 shades of fucked up and not entirely consensual but it also is i just, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sadism, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Wetting, Why is everyone in this series crazy and conflicted and so dang manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: Kirari has grown fed up with her newest recruit's interruptions and lack of interest during Council Meetings. She's going to teach Midari to focus and control her impulses, no matter what it takes. One way or another, they always learn to respect The President...





	Focus and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags first, this relationship is not as pleasant as my other fics (but also tbh in a series like this, is it really a surprise that the characters are unhealthy? There's not a single 100% safe ship in this fandom tbh). I hope the tags are accurate enough, this whole fic is a giant gray area bc Midari is an indecisive bitch. 
> 
> This is less-detailed bc it was originally supposed to be a drabble, but it got too long for me to put there so I'm posting it on its own. 
> 
> Hopefully Kirari's not super OOC in terms of how she talks, I only know what the anime gave us so she's kind of a mystery to me RIP.
> 
> Also this was honestly just a cheap excuse for me to try writing a SEVERELY bladdershy Midari headcanon, even if I didn't get to explain it super deeply bc of the short length.
> 
> All of that said, hope somebody enjoys reading this. My apologies to non-omo ppl who stumble across it, you should just run now.
> 
> As usual, this takes place in a college age au bc I refuse to believe fucked up canon like that takes place in high school.

"Well, this is going nowhere..." Midari sighed loudly, leaning back in her seat and popping her arms as she stretched. "I'll be back in a few. Maybe you'll all have figured this shit out by then." The chair screeched against the tile floor as she pushed back from the table, effectively shattering any shreds of concentration left in the room.

"Sit down, Midari. We aren't finished here."

"Damn right you aren't. That's why I'm popping out now." Midari chuckled. "Killing a few minutes isn't gonna hurt, and it isn't like I've got anything to add."

"I said.  _Sit down."_

The voice hadn't risen at all, but there was a threat to it that sent her heart beating a little faster. It should have been a good thing, but for once, she really wasn't in the mood to fool around. She debated her options for a moment, sliding one foot on tile like she was going to take a step.  _You aren't the boss of me._

"One step, and everything I promised you will be void."

_That_  was enough to make her freeze. The President wasn't just talking about her position on the Student Council.

Slowly, and a hint resentfully, she pushed her chair in and sat back down, throwing one leg over the other and resting her elbow on the table to prop her head up. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, and she raised her eyebrows. "Well? Let's get this fucking thing over with then."

"You could at least  _feign_ some interest." Manyuda scoffed, pushing the bridge of his glasses further up his nose. "Why you even deserve to have a seat here is beyond-"

A manicured hand was all it took to silence the prick, blue nails waving in the air for just a moment before they dove back down to pick up a pen. "Discussion shall  _only_  pertain to the issue at hand. Manyuda, do you still wish to speak, or shall you hold your tongue?"

She didn't actually catch what he said in response, too busy focusing on another noise filling her ears. The aquarium a few feet away, bubbling and swishing with the filters. As a lover of all animals, she usually enjoyed watching the fish in here, but right now it seemed like the scaley fiends were just  _taunting_  her, swimming around in a tank of liquid that rivaled the amount she was struggling with. Groaning under her breath, she shifted again, leaning forwards slightly and tuning back in just in time to murmur a short answer to the question asked.

She was constantly fidgeting in her seat by the time the forsaken meeting was over, her legs double-crossed and jiggling under the table as she scrolled aimlessly through her phone. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the rest of the council filter out of the room. Right. All she had to do was stand up, and then she could rush off to-

"Come here, Midari. I wish to have a word with you."

Cursing to herself, she shoved her phone back into her bag and stood up, grimacing while she braced herself against the table.  _Damn it, this better not take long!_

On her way over, she spotted Sayaka slowly stride out the door, glancing back at The President once before she left. Huh. The bitch's pet was almost always looking over her shoulder.  _What the hell does she want?_

The President had moved over to her esteemed red sofa, sitting primly, hands folded in her lap. "Midari. Remind me, how long have you been a member of this Council now?"

"I dunno, about a month and a half?" she muttered, tugging at her uniform sweater.

"That seems like long enough for a smart girl like you to have grasped the rules here...and yet, when I observe you..." The President leaned forward, blue gaze running up and down her body. "You haven't been acting like one of us in the slightest. Blowing off meetings, not contributing to discussions...that tongue may be pierced, but it still  _works,_  doesn't it? And your posture...it leaves something to be desired. Pull a chair over here and sit down in front of me."

_Seriously? I can practice manners later!_  Still, protesting would only delay her more, and her legs were already shaking. Better to just play along and get out of here ASAP.

She dragged the chair with a pointed screech, finally dropping it in front of The President and plopping down, immediately pressing her legs together and folding her hands in her lap. "This is what you want, right? Fine, I'll sit 'like a lady' next time."

The President only chuckled, blue lips twitching into a thin smile. "Yes, that's closer to what I expect. However, for now I would prefer to see you how you typically are..." She leaned forwards, grabbing her knees with more force than anticipated and spreading them in a way that forced her to gasp. "There, that's how you usually sit, isn't it? Flashing half your underskirt to the rest of the table, no respect at all for the decency of our Council...such  _perverted_  behavior..." The President shook her head, leaning closer still so that those cold lips brushed her ear. "I believe I've yet to tame you, Midari. What you need is to learn  _respect:_  if not for the Council itself, then at least for  _my_  orders. You're going to sit here and think things over, and do what I say. Is that understood?"

_Fuck!_  Her thighs were shaking where The President still gripped them, and the pressure in her abdomen wasn't easing, the fish tank in the corner catching her eye for a moment. She would have  _loved_ a scenario like this if she didn't have more urgent needs screaming at her. It wasn't like she had a choice though. Bolting out now would be forfeiting everything else she'd been promised.

"Understood."

"Excellent. But I noticed you were rather restless during our meeting, so just to ensure you can focus..." The President rose and walked over to her desk, unlocking one of the drawers and returning with something that made her heart pound. "Hold still. That is an order."

Soon enough, gleaming metal cuffs were latched around the armrests and chairlegs, each binding one wrist or ankle in place. She grimaced, breath hitching as a sudden jolt of urgency ran through her.

"Whatever is the matter, Midari? I thought you were rather fond of these." The President smirked, stepping around her for a moment before she settled back on her sofa. "As entertaining as it was to see you squirm during our meeting, I believe I'll enjoy this  _much_  more...focus is a key skill, and I believe this will be just the exercise to help you learn it..."

_"Now_  who's the pervert?" she hissed, unable to help a hint of a snicker despite her current position. She knew The President was just as fucked up as her, but she hadn't really expected  _this._

The President's smirk didn't falter, and she cocked her head almost fondly, reaching forward to run a gentle hand down her abdomen, and lower still, until she was groaning. "Still you." she murmured, delicate fingers pressing against the area under her skirt. "You really do  _love_ getting bossed around, don't you, wretch? Alright, here's your order: hold it, until I say you're allowed to relieve yourself."

"What?"

"You wasted my time with meaningless responses and interruptions during our meeting. I'm taking equal time back from you, until you learn what it's like to be inconvenienced when important matters are at stake. You may have climbed up the ranks, but  _I_ am still the one in charge of you, just like any other student. You  _won't_  be forgetting that fact again..."

~~~

A third time, a third agonizing wave of shuddering,  _dripping_ need, followed by an even harsher wave of pressure. Her pussy was actually pulsing now, every throb matched by her pounding heartrate as she gasped and panted. Her breath kept coming faster, and she still felt like she couldn't catch it, every exhale and inhale bringing with it another sharp whine or moan as her bladder spasmed. She had to piss,  _holy shit_ she had to piss so bad that she was ready to  _explode,_  and she couldn't do anything. Her arms jerked against the cuffs, her legs writhed where they were tied apart, and rocking couldn't even gain enough friction to get her off.

"Look at you, you're pathetic." The President murmured, wiping her dripping hand off with a white lace handkerchief. "Completely helpless and soaking wet...all of this could have been avoided if you had respected my authority earlier."

Pr- _ahh..._ M-Madame President..." It was a mewl at this point, and she tried to rock her hips against the seat again, thighs trembling.  _It's like I've got a bowling ball down there!_  "I-I get it, alright!?! Now just let me go!!!"

"Well, I suppose you have been through enough teasing..." the President muttered, eyeing her carefully before she smiled. "I'll let you go. Just go right there. Let me watch, right now, while you soil yourself and that pretty little outfit..."

_Fuck!_

She held her tongue for a minute, shuffling in her seat even though the movement was rubbing her wrists and ankles raw. Another cramping wave of urgency had the pain shooting right at the edge of her nerves, and she cried out, hunching over and moaning until the worst of it had passed. Except it wasn't passing, not really. The pulsing was just getting stronger and longer, the pauses between waves lessening by the minute.

"Midari." A cold reprimand, and her breath caught in her throat as nails pressed up under her jaw, tilting her head back as they pricked at the skin. "I don't appreciate being kept waiting. You know that."

"I-I know..." she murmured, shuddering as a cold wave made its way up her spine.  _I'm so fucking full, I feel sick..._  "I just...I-I can't..."

The nails pressed harder, and she felt a drip of blood against her skin, trickling down slowly. The sensation was only  _teasing_ , reminding her of what wasn't trickling down below. "I  _outrank_ you. You do whatever I say. Wasn't that lesson the whole point of this? Or do I need to give it another round?" The fingers shifted their grip slightly, rubbing gently along her windpipe as The President awaited a reply.

Normally the idea of this bitch choking her would be thrilling, exhilarating, but she knew The President had no plans to kill her this early after their arrangement. No, she wasn't going to have any more fun today. Whatever pleasure she'd derived from the fingerfucking earlier had passed, and the only thing she could focus on now was the kind of pain she  _didn't_ want.

"I mean I-ah!- physically can't!" she finally spat out, face flushing with the admission. "N-Not when people are in the fucking room!" She hissed as another stab of pain shot through her muscles, ragged panting immediately following. "Why the hell do you think I ditch during meetings? Everyone else is in class!"

The President's expression remained the same, cold blue eyes boring into her behind a half-lidded gaze. "Mind over matter, Midari.  _Try._  Right now."

She whined, squirming in her chair as her bladder screeched again.  _I have to go, I really fucking have to go, damn it!!!_ It was way past uncomfortable now. She felt like she was going to piss herself any second, but she  _also_  knew from experience that it was pretty much impossible. Her case had been considered so severe that even genuine accidents had a chance of locking up.

Taking a breath only served to make it throb more, and she bit her tongue, closing her eye and trying her best to imagine a different room. Calm, quiet, one decked in porcelain white- _just like the damn President's hair, fuck!_  Her train of thought came right back to the soft breathing near her, and she groaned, shivering and trying to squeeze her knees together again for a second before she forced them apart.  _Just relax, damn it...think of running water..._

The urge was peaking again, every drop of liquid in her pressing and pulsing against fragile walls. She tried to stay calm and ignore the urge to clench up, feeling the pressure rise and rise until it was nearly  _unbearable_. Then she tried to squeeze, slowly and firmly...

"Fuck!  _Fuck fuck fuck!!!"_  The shout was more of a sob as she jerked in her seat, a few tears slipping down the right side of her face. Not a single drop of the other liquid, no matter how close she got, it just wouldn't-

"Kirari,  _please_ , I-I have to-Just let me f-fucking go!"

"First your eyeball, and now this...how many times are you going to disappoint me, Midari?" There was no amusement left in The President's voice now, and she rose to stand, towering over her. "I suppose I'll have to help you, just as I  _so graciously_  did before..."

"H-How the hell are you gonna he- _AH!_ " Before she could even finish speaking, The President had lifted her boot and kicked the chair over, so that she was lying on her back, her skirt falling with gravity to expose her underwear. She shuddered as the breeze hit, staring up at the woman as best she could from her position.

"Just relax. This will be over soon." Catching her words, she was quick to clarify. " _Not_  in the way you're hoping. That part of our deal is a long ways away." With that, she slowly lifted her boot and began sliding it forwards, the toe teasing against her slick panties for a moment. Like many of The President's affections though, it was fleeting, and within seconds it had risen above to rest on her abdomen.

She hissed at even the lightest pressure the boot was applying, but The President didn't stop, circling her foot around carefully, adding pressure in pointedly calculated areas until it was throbbing worse than anything she'd experienced before.  _What if it bursts inside me? That would be a way to go, but not_ _the_ _rush I want! I'm actually gonna explode though, any-_

Her breath hitched as the pressure increased again, although this time it was accompanied by a strange numbness in her abdomen. She barely had a chance to wonder about the sensation before a warm trickle leaked out, then another a few moments later. She'd barely been able to feel it, but her bladder was shuddering again, and with another press a stronger stream squirted out, running along the back of the chair to wet her lower back. " _Ahh, I-I'm..."_

"Relax." Whether that was supposed to be an order or a comfort, she couldn't tell, but she definitely wasn't going to ask The President to stop now. The rough massage on her bladder was almost starting to feel orgasmic, waves of pleasure mixing with the pain, and the relief of going at all, even if it was just a bit, was enough to bring a sigh past her lips. She kept her eye on The President the entire time, her body beginning to buzz with as much warmth as was beginning to flow between her legs in quickening spurts. Her captor has seemed to find the perfect method now, and liquid was rushing out faster and faster, hissing against the chair seat and splashing back in two different ways. One half of the stream was falling to run under her, soaking the fabric of her crumpled skirt and up to her back, and the other half was gushing along the top, following gravity to cover her stomach and chest, eventually spilling over to wet her neck.

It was  _glorious_ , in the moment. To finally get her relief, the victory of finally being able to go  _in front of_ _somebody_ _._  But as the stream began to die down, it was also disgusting enough to make her temper start to flare back up. There were a lot of degrading things that excited her, but those were things that had a chance for  _actual harm_. Pissing yourself didn't have any risk. It was just messy, and ruined perfectly good clothing. The Head of the Beautification Committee had  _standards._

The President was still smiling down at her, face slightly flushed. "All done? There now, see what can be accomplished with a little  _effort?_ " She removed the boot's weight from her abdomen, but then it was hovering over the left side of her face, so that she could still see The President from the right. "You made this mess, Midari. Take responsibility for once and  _clean it up._ "

_I should hate you. I do hate you._  Those thoughts were running through her as she started scraping her tongue along the boot, the taste of urine filling her mouth. Oddly enough, there was no dirt to be found, but she guessed it made sense. Everything about this room, The President herself, it was immaculate. Controlled. Clean.

The exact opposite of herself: messy. Unrestrained. Chaotic

_I should hate you. Why don't I hate you?_  No one made a fool of her, and yet The President had done it  _twice._  Maybe that was why. She was the one person she couldn't quite scoff at, couldn't control. The President could fight back, could hold her under her thumb. She was  _a Goddess,_  the one who would eventually deliver her from this world, this life...and offer plenty of pleasure and pain in the meantime.

She had to swallow as she finally pulled away, but only because her breathing was ragged, her heat skipping a few beats as she awaited The President's judgement. She was pissed, in more ways than one, but...The President had also, undeniably, earned her respect. She may not ever find it in herself to behave for the other shlubs in this council, but she would follow their leader without question.

"You didn't miss anything, and you kept your eye on me the entire time. Midari, I believe you've finally learned to focus." The President stepped back and crouched out of any leftover puddles' range, swiftly unlocking the handcuffs at her ankles, then her wrists. "Leave and get cleaned up, I'll have my secretary deal with the rest." she murmured, waving a hand dismissively.

It was difficult to rise out of a position like this, and she eventually had to roll over onto her hands and knees, her stiff limbs struggling to hold her weight. She eventually managed to scramble upright, shuddering at both the way her sopping clothes moved and the sore ache still plaguing her abdominal muscles. Walking back over to snatch her bag from the table, she was nearly at the door when The President called out.

"By the way, Midari, don't expect a similar punishment every time you act out. Next time you step out of line, I'll revoke access to your special room  _and_ your position on the Beautification Committee. Choose your behavior carefully."

_Damn, she'd go that far for one mistake?_ It both frustrated, and intrigued her...but now wasn't the time to push her luck.

"Of course, Madame President."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest I had 1 idea for this fic and it kind of got away from me as I wrote, so hopefully it's coherent. One day I'll write more mutually consentual stuff for this pair, but given the circumstances of the timeline this was written in, this was the closest I felt they'd get. I definitely don't approve of the actions in this fic, but you shouldn't be getting your morals from a series like Kakegurui anyways.


End file.
